1. Field of Invention
Broadly the field of invention to which the present construction pertains includes hopper cars of the bottom dump type. More specifically the invention relates to cars for discharging coal or other comminuted materials through lower openings normally closed by outwardly swinging clam shell doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,294, Oct. 20, 1959; 3,227,100 Jan. 4, 1966; 3,471,044, Oct. 7, 1969; 3,790,008, Feb. 5, 1974 and 3,633,772, Jan. 11, 1972. The present invention is an improvement over constructions similar to those shown in the aforementioned patent.